


Baby, Don't You Know I'm A Time Traveler

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Gavin live normal, boring lives. Get up, go to work, get dinner, sleep. Repeat. It's a comfortable life, but they can't help wishing for more.<br/>Until one day they buy a watch.<br/>Until one day they wake up in the early 1700's. </p><p>Now they've caught the attention of a mysterious man who claims he can help, must fix a mistake that could possibly rewrite history, and must stay out of the clutches of Captain Haywood and his group of pirates all while trying to not fall in love with them. </p><p>They just wish their lives would go back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Don't You Know I'm A Time Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is one that's been on my mind for a long time and I decided I have to finally start writing for it. I'd really appreciate if you'd let me know what you think or if there's something I've messed up on.

Ray wouldn’t say he had a bad life. Just a very…boring one. Every day was basically the same: wake up, go to work, pick up fast food, play video games, go to sleep. Repeat. Not to say he didn’t have good things going, don’t get him wrong. He lived with his best friend and, while it might be boring, at least his life was comfortable.  

It was just that, every now and then, he wished for a little excitement. Something working a desk job at Company R Us couldn’t give him.

Or that they had been smart enough to bring an umbrella when they left this morning.  

“Shit man. That came out of nowhere.” Ray gripped as they ran into a store the minute the downpour became too much. “I thought the weather man said it was supposed to be sunny all day. Lying bastard.”

“I guess we’ll have to wait it out here.” Gavin said, shaking water out of his hair and looking around at what _here_ was.

It was a tiny shop, dark and dusty. The shelves were overstuffed with objects, most that looked like useless broken junk to Ray. Ripped stuffed bears and broken dolls, smelly rugs, books with yellowing paper. Ray saw a spider crawl across the floor to its home in the corner and scrunched up his nose. He immediately wanted to leave.

So of course, Gavin was instantly taken in by it.

“Oh, Ray. Look at it.” The Brit squealed, running to one of the shelves. He started picking every single thing up, turning it this way and that before something else caught his eye.

“Gavin.” Ray sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We don’t have time for this. We’re supposed to be buying Adam a gift for his birthday. _Not_ looking at junk.”

Gavin gave a dismissive wave. “We have plenty of time for that.”

“His party’s tomorrow!”

“Oh. Yeah, right. Forgot. Sorry.” Gavin smiled sheepishly, putting the toy boat he was holding back down. He looked around, disappointed, before his eyes brightened, a brilliant idea coming to him. Turning towards Ray he gave his best puppy dog eyes. Ray braced himself. “Why don’t we just get him something from here?”

“What? Why?” Ray asked. “There’s nothing in here he would want. Or that’s not ruined.”

“It could be a gag gift, yeah? He loves those.”

Ray gave the other man a suspicious look. “You’re just saying that because you want to get something for yourself.”

“X-Ray, how could you say that about me? I would never…” Ray gave him a look and Gavin broke off, smiling. “Ok, I kind of want to get something for myself. **But** , that doesn’t mean we couldn’t get him something too. I know he loves old watches and besides,” Gavin jerked his thumb at the window, “Do you really want to go out in that?”

Ray glanced outside and grimaced. It was raining even harder than before and there were now flashes of lightning. Looking back at Gavin’s pleading face, he sighed. It couldn’t hurt to look around. Besides, Gavin was right. Adam did have a weird fascination with old watches. “Fine.” Gavin threw his hands up in celebration before Ray held up a finger. “But the minute the rain lets up, we’re gone. No exceptions.”

Gavin ran up and hugged Ray briefly. “That’s all the time I need. Thanks, X-Ray.” He called before disappearing into the maze of shelves.

Ray shook his head. “Idiot.” He mumbled before he too started looking around. He had to admit, once you got past the layer of dust and oldness, there were some pretty neat stuff laying around. A Tuxedo Max that was actually in pretty good shape, a rare Pokémon plushie he didn’t have, and there definitely was a golden sword he was eyeing.

Gavin for the most part was keeping up his end of the bargain. He had apparently decided that he was going to get some old camera (“They don’t sell this anymore, Ray. And it’s in good condition!”) and was now looking at the watches.

Still debating on whether or not he wanted that sword, Ray went to go help him.  “I don’t know about any of these, Vav. Do any of them even work?”

“Of course.” Gavin didn’t look like he believed his own words as he held up one with a cracked screen.

“Can I help you?”

Both boys jumped at the sound of an unexpected voice. They turned around to come face to face with a sleepy-eyed brunette. Licking his lips, Ray waved. “Uh, hi? We were just looking for a working watch for a friend of ours birthday.”

The girl gave him a bemused look. “And you decided to come to a pawn shop?”

Ray shrugged. “Not really by choice.” He tilted his head towards the door.

She gave an “Ah” of understanding before moving to help search. “Well, we should have at least one that’ll work.”

“That really fills me with hope.” Ray mumbled, surprised when the girl laughed.

“Yeah, well. I’m not known for inspiring hope.” She picked up one and immediately set it down when she noticed a large part was chipped off.  “My names Sam by the way.” Sam held out her hand.

“Ray.” The lad said, shaking her hand. “And the moron there is Gavin.”

Gavin let out an offended squawk getting Sam to laugh again. Gavin blushed, looking down and continuing his search. “Bloody rude.” He mumbled.

“Oh, Vav. Don’t be like that.” Ray said, smiling. He slapped a hand on Gavin’s back, causing the Brit to almost fall into the bin of watches.

“Shove off, X-Ray-oh.” There was something shiny beneath all the rust that caught Gavin’s eye. Digging through, he came up with a watch that was in pretty top condition. “This seems nice.” It was a grandfather style watch with the sketch of a town on the front. Opening it up, Gavin saw that it had three hands, one for the hour, minute, and second. While the outside was a dull silver, the inside looked polished. Gavin was careful to not put prints on the face of the clock.

Ray leaned over to get a look for himself. “Seems to be in working order.” He noted, watching the hands move.

“Doesn’t make noise though.” Gavin commented. Rubbing at the sides, he squinted at some faded words. “The date is wrong. It says…1719?”

“I’m sure someone was just messing with the date settings before selling it.” Ray rushed to explain, side-eyeing Sam, who was frowning at the watch. She seemed like a nice person, but she also worked at a pawn shop. He didn’t want her trying to jack up the price by claiming it was some old piece of history. “Anyways, it works and doesn’t look like crap. Should be good enough for Adam.”

Gavin didn’t say anything else, just nodded. He was still looking over the watch, becoming more and more confused because he couldn’t find any dials to turn the date. Or even any to set the time.

Looking out the window once again, Ray gave a sigh of relief when he noticed the rain was letting up. “It’s late. We should probably pay for this and get something for dinner.”

“Yeah, ok.” Gavin replied distractedly.

The two bought the watch and Gavin’s camera, Ray deciding that he wouldn’t buy the sword (yet). Sam waved goodbye to them, but Ray couldn’t help noticing that she was still staring at the watch. _She didn’t say anything when we found it, either._ He mused. Shrugging it off, the two stopped off at the local burger joint to pick up their favorite food.

By the time they got home and finished their food, Ray was annoyed. Gavin wouldn’t quit fiddling with the stupid watch.  “What are you even trying to do?” He gripped.

“Watches are supposed to have ways to set time.” Gavin replied, not looking up. “There has to be something to-ah!”

“What? What happened?” Ray frantically asked, running over to the couch where Gavin had been sitting. The sandy haired lad was clutching his hand, the watch dropped onto the floor.

“The damn thing cut me.” Gavin said, opening his hand so Ray could see. The cut didn’t look too deep but it was definitely bleeding.

“Shit, dude. Really?” Looking down at the watch, Ray didn’t see anything that could of caused the cut. Gently picking it up, he turned it over, searching for something jutting out. The watch looked just the same as the last time he saw it, round and smooth. “Are you sure, Gavin? Cause I don’t see anything.”

“I don’t feel so good, Ray.”

Ray snapped his head up, noticing that Gavin was holding his head. He looked pale and was swaying. “Gavin? Gavin. Hey, man this isn’t-shit!” He felt sharp pain in his hand and, before dropping the damn thing, he saw a small blade retreat into the watch. “What the fuck is that?”

Gavin didn’t reply causing Ray to look over at him. The British man was laying on his side, passed out. “Vav? Ga-Gavin?” He started shaking the other lad, trying to ignore the way his stomach, after a couple of minutes, was now turning and the fog that seemed to be growing in his head. His vision was blurring, black eating at the edges.  “Gavin, wake up man. Gavin…Gav…Ga…”

Within seconds, Ray had passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticism Welcomed. Also, come talk to me at my tumblr: GanglyLimbs- http://ganglylimbs.tumblr.com/


End file.
